corruption of the darkness
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: after destroying akatasuki some one claiming to be the true leader appears and when they face off all are left shocked but the most surprising thing is naruto and hinata join him Evil naruhina WARNING:character death
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Naruto

Hey everyone I came up with this fiction after seeing a picture of Naruto Hinata which will be on my profile I might continue this I'm not sure

_**Corruption of the shadows**_

They had destroyed the Akatsuki members and they had believed they had killed Madara Uchiha the leader of the group and got Sasuke back to the village and he had unlocked the real true form of the sharingan the soul-eater sharingan

but now three months later they received a letter from someone who claims to be the true leader and to meet them in a ancient ruin a week away from the village but when they got there they found each of the members waiting but only one twist each of them were under the effects of the **Edo Tensei**** justu **but instead of fighting them all at once only one or two fought since it was only to get to the person who was in charge (and of course Sasuke fought Itachi) now only Kakashi and Naruto were left and they were looking at the true leader

"Alright time to show us just who you really are" Naruto yelled out looking up at the figure the only thing visible was the crystal blue eyes like Naruto's

"I had hoped you would be here Naruto" the person said "I am mostly known as" he said putting his hand up to the hat he wore (someone tell me what the hat is called) "Yondaime" he said pulling it off revealing the face of the Yondaime

"S-SENSEI" Kakashi said in pure shock

"The Yondaime is the leader of Akatsuki"' Naruto said barely above a whisper

"I'm offering you the opportunity of a life time son join me" Yondaime said shocking Naruto

"SON" Naruto said

"Naruto I am your father (NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (LOL)) and I want you to come with me and get the revenge on the village that took away your life by forcing me to put the kyuubi in you by killing your mother my wife Kushina Uzumaki" Yondaime said

"No way they told me…" Naruto began "they told me you wanted to save the village I never heard a thing of you being forced to save the village" Naruto yelled out eyes now full of rage

"Of course they didn't tell you Naruto it was a cover up they betrayed me" Yondaime said

"No… You're … lying" Naruto whispered

"They forced me to sacrifice you're mother because she was a low ranking ANBU the third held her hostage and forced me to put the kyuubi in you … your sister tried to save you but she couldn't" Yondaime said looking up at the sky

"She tried her hardest to save you but was wounded by the kyuubi's chakra that was lashing out of you at the time and she lost her sight" Yondaime said "but it wasn't your fault you didn't know"

"SHUT UP" Naruto yelled

"Naruto what I say is the truth the counsel forced me to kill my wife and put the demon in you the demon fox then nearly killed your sister while she was trying to save you and Kushina

"b-but t-then everything I knew was a lie" Naruto said

"Kushina was unlike any other beautiful deadly and cunning I loved her with all my heart" the Yondaime gave a sigh "life used to be so great back then we were the perfect family until they took her from us"

"No the third WOULD NEVER DO THAT" Naruto yelled while Kakashi stood there in shock

"I watched her slowly die I will give you a week to decide Naruto to join me and strike back at the village that tore away your happiness or stay with them it's your decision you have one week" he said before vanishing in his signature yellow flash

"N-Naruto" Kakashi said looking over at his student

"Leave me" Naruto said turning away from Kakashi

"Naruto are you ok?" Kakashi asked

"Just leave me alone" Naruto said walking away

"Naruto plea…" Kakashi began but Naruto threw a kunai that landed right at his feet and Kakashi could see the effects of the kyuubi's chakra on Naruto

"Leave me alone" Naruto said with the kyuubi's chakra flowing off him like a raging fire scaring Kakashi who quickly left the area to check on the rest of the group

**30 minutes later outside the ruin**

When Kakashi found everyone he was surprised that the Edo Tensei had been dispelled when the Yondaime left but he was trying to find a way out of telling them what happened in the ruins

"Please Kakashi sensei tell us what happened to Naruto" Sakura asked Kakashi gave a sigh of defeat

"After we split up me and Naruto met up with the leader of the Akatsuki" Kakashi said

"So who was it" Kiba said

"The Yondaime who is also Naruto's father" Kakashi said surprising everyone

"WHAT!!" they all screamed

"Yeah and Naruto learned some things that may have stopped made it so he might be less trusting then before" Kakashi said

"What do you mean sensei" Sakura asked confused

"You all know how before Naruto began the academy Sarutobi was the only person who was ever nice to him" Kakashi said they all nodded "well if what Minato says is true the third forced him to kill Naruto's mother and using his body kyuubi almost killed Naruto's sister" Kakashi gave a sigh and looked up at the sky

"And I think it isn't a good idea to go and see Naruto for the moment" Kakashi said as they began to head towards the ruins

"Why not sensei" Sakura asked

"Because when he asked me to leave he had kyuubi's chakra flowing from him" Kakashi said "he wants to be left alone he'll come out when he wants to until then we'll send a message to Tsunade telling her about what's happened" Kakashi said with a smile

"But still we should make sure Naruto's alright" Hinata said with worry in her voice

"Trust me it will take a lot to get rid of Naruto though I am a little worried" Kakashi said

"Why sensei?" Sasuke asked

"The Yondaime gave Naruto a choice to join him or to stay with the village" Kakashi said

"That's all Naruto would never abandon the village we all know that" Kiba said with a laugh

"yes but that was before he knew the counsel had betrayed his father and tore his happiness away from him before he could even walk" Kakashi said "though I might just be over worrying like you said Naruto would never abandon the village" he smiled as he told them to set up camp but Hinata was still worried about Naruto seeing as she knew Naruto a little better than the others from the time she was always following him around but she respected when he wanted to be alone so she waited until he came out three days later but he hadn't said anything so one night after everyone else had fallen asleep she went to the cliff that he had been at the entire day

**A cliff with a perfect view of the moon**

Hinata found Naruto sitting with one leg hung over the edge if the cliff he seemed to be in deep thought as he didn't even notice her approach

"Naruto are you alright?" she asked he didn't say anything "Naruto please answer me were all worried about you" she said

"You know there was always one person I could always trust to be there when I was alone" Naruto said surprising her

"N-Naruto?" Hinata said

"She was always near even if she didn't think I knew but she always gave me the strength I needed like I gave her" Naruto said

'It can't be he doesn't actually like Sakura' Hinata thought

"But I had to hide my true feelings for her even though hers were in plain sight because I knew the villagers would hurt and hate her like they did to me and her father would have thrown her out of her house if I were to tell her how I felt" Naruto said with a small chuckle

'She must be really important to him' Hinata thought

"But now I just don't know what to do take my father's offer and join him and leave the only one I can truly trust or stay with the one I care about in a place where I am hated" Hinata saw a tear fall down his face and wiped it away

"Naruto who is she" Hinata asked Naruto chuckled

"She's you Hinata" he said surprising her

'w-what' she thought

"You have always been with me when I was alone you never abandoned me even after you found out what I held" he said

"The day after the Sasuke retrieval mission I couldn't do any justu before you came to talk to me for me you have always been a pillar of strength" he said

"But when I came back after the training with Jiraiya it became harder to hide my feelings because of how beautiful you had become but where I usually know what to do I now have no clue" Naruto said looking up at the ceiling Hinata didn't know what to say the one she had wanted to be with her entire life had always returned her feelings so she did the first thing she thought of she hugged him

"Naruto I would follow you no matter what happened I could never hate you and if my father had thrown me out I wouldn't care because I would be able to be with you" Hinata said pulling him closer to her "I wouldn't care if you did join Akatsuki as long as I could go with you" Naruto had tears forming in his eyes at this point

"Hinata if I do take him up on his offer would you come with me?" Naruto asked knowing he answer

"Of course I would Naruto" she said right before Naruto hugged her

"Hinata-Chan" Naruto said

"Yeah" Hinata said right as he kissed her making her blush

"I love you" he whispered into her ear

"I love you to" Hinata said putting her head in the crook of Naruto's neck

"You know you should head back before the others find out your missing" Naruto said

"It's ok I put a strong tasteless odourless sleeping potion into their food" Hinata said with a giggle

"Yeah but still you need some sleep I'll be fine I just need time to think about what I'm going to do" Naruto said

"But I want to stay here" she said using the ultimate puppy dog eye justu

"How about his when we get back I get you some Ice Cream" Naruto said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Umm ok bye Naruto-kun" Hinata said getting up and heading back to the camp and Naruto stayed where he was and continued to think about Minato's offer though he was happy now that he knew Hinata would go with him if he went unaware someone was watching him at that moment

"Hmm seems like we might get two recruits instead of one" the figure said "but both are still unskilled so they will have to train before our plan can be put in action" the figure then vanished into the night without leaving a trace

The next day Naruto went back down to the camp in a much better mood then when he came out of the Ruins "hey guys" he said walking into the camp with a smile

"Finally I thought you were going to stay up there until the Yondaime came back" Kiba said with a laugh "can we leave now I'm getting tired of eating those food rations" he said getting a questioning look from Naruto

"You do realize you can hunt right?" Naruto asked as Kiba slapped his forehead

"DOH" Kiba said out loud causing everyone to laugh

"Well anyway now we can leave" Sasuke said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"So we can go home now that your finally back to normal Dobe" Sasuke said

"Why not also bring back the only kage to ever betray their village" Naruto asked

"Because he's the fucking Yellow flash" Sakura yelled out "well be dead in seconds" no one could argue against that well except Naruto

"Yeah and I'm his son who he offered to join him and he'll be back here wanting an answer and I plan to give him one" Naruto said with a smile

"You want us to ambush him" Sasuke said flat out

"No head on attack along with an ambush" Naruto said causing everyone's jaws drop

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT" they all yelled (well Akamaru actually barked)

"Hey it will be hard but it isn't impossible" Naruto said "and besides think about it the Yondaime is alive and is a missing ninja think about how big a bounty there would be on the first kage to desert their village we would all be instantly rich" most of the group now had cash sings in their eyes as they all agreed to help try and ambush the Yondaime and they went about to get ready for the ambush

"You aren't really planning on ambushing the Yondaime are you?" Kakashi asked Naruto

"What do you think Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked

"I think you might be buying time till you can give the Yondaime your answer" Kakashi said

"Now why would you think that" Naruto asked

"Just a hunch" Kakashi answered as he went about what he was doing

Over the next few days the plans were made for the ambush and they were now waiting for the Yondaime to appear when they saw the flash they knew he was there

"Hello Naruto" Minato said now in wearing a rainbow coloured cloak

"Hello" Naruto said with a smile

"You brought you're friends" Yondaime said looking at them

"Yes I wanted them to know what my answer is" Naruto said walking out between 'now they can't interfere' he thought

"You know if you do join me that little friend of yours can come as well" Minato said Naruto cast a glance over to where Hinata was waiting on the other side of the large gate that would allow them to escape

"Oh really" Naruto said as the explosive tags on the chains that held the gate open exploded causing it to begin to close "we accept" he said as Hinata appeared beside him

"Naruto dam it" Sasuke said as he tried to get to where they were right as Naruto and Hinata threw kunai at him which he easily dogged but lost time as the gate was almost closed and he saw Naruto look at him with his eyes filled with pure jealously and hate as the door closed completely Sasuke slammed his fist into the gate "WHY" he yelled out

"To have the one thing we all have had but he never had" Kakashi said surprising everyone

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked

"Think about it what is the one thing Naruto has never had but we have well for Sasuke I mean had" Kakashi said

"I still don't understand" Sakura said

"Until Itachi killed them Sasuke always had a family waiting for him when he went home and you all have a family but Naruto has never had a family" Kakashi said

"But he said we were all like family to him" Sakura said

"Yes but those were all words remember he's always been alone so he would do anything so he wouldn't be alone again" Kakashi said

"Yeah but still why would he go with the Yondaime" Sasuke said

"As we just saw he would give all this up for a family" Kakashi said

"Yeah but why I mean after all he did just to get me back" Sasuke said looking at the floor

"Actually Sasuke he brought you back as a promise to Sakura in reality the Naruto we all know is just a mask the real him is the complete opposite of the one we know" Kakashi told them shocking them

"What?" they all asked

"Are you sure you want to hear what I have to say about him" Kakashi asked

"Yes" they all said

"ok well the Naruto we all know is basically a defence he created so when the mobs attacked him he wouldn't get hurt as badly and after he got into the academy he kept it so he wouldn't be alone or you wouldn't be afraid of him" Kakashi said surprising the jounnin (right?)

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked

"The real Naruto actually feels completely alone the only one who knows anywhere near the amount of pain he has had to feel is Gaara but even he has had a brother and sister to help him and now he is even accepted by his village" Kakashi said

"I still don't understand how any of this is relevant to Naruto betraying us" Shino said

"Naruto left for three reasons one he wanted to know what it was like to have a family" Kakashi said holding up one finger "two he was tired of the hatred of the villagers" Kakashi said holding up a second finger "and third jealously" Kakashi said surprising them but Lee just burst out

"BUT Naruto IS ALWAYS GOOD HEARTED HE WOULD NEVERR DO THIS" Lee yelled out almost defining everyone in the area

"Did you not here me say the Naruto we know is just a mask of emotions" Kakashi asked

"Yes but why would he leave for a small thing as jealously" Shino asked

"Because Shino even before the academy he had to watch as the other children played with their families and he became jealous and his jealously grew everyday as he never had anyone to even comfort him" Kakashi said

"Yeah but what about the academy he wasn't alone there" Sakura said

"You're right but think about it Sasuke was the only one who didn't have anyone waiting for him to come home I think Naruto took some joy in that but you all had a family waiting for you and he was jealous because you all know the one thing he was denied" Kakashi said as all their expressions became ones of sadness

"But I didn't think Naruto really cared" Sakura said

"Yeah but you see Naruto rarely ever really smiled" Kakashi said confusing them

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Neji asked

"the only times I have ever seen Naruto smile was after he almost pummelled Inari in wave" Kakashi said surprising Sakura and Sasuke "and then whenever Hinata was near him" Kakashi said surprising them all

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Neji asked

"You see Naruto never had a crush on Sakura he just did that to make sure no one would hurt the person he actually loved." He said with a chuckle "being with Hinata was the only time I ever saw a real smile of happiness on his face" Kakashi said

"What but then why did he leave?" Kiba asked worried about Hinata's feelings

"If you haven't noticed she went with him" Kakashi said surprising them as they didn't know she had left

"What why did she do that" Neji asked

"Because he asked if she would go with him" Kakashi said confusing them

"How do you know" Kiba asked

"Because the night Naruto came out of the ruins Hinata put a sleeping potion in your food I'm guessing she wanted to tell him her feelings but instead he told her he loved her and he always knew about her feelings" Kakashi said with a laugh at Sakura's face when he mentioned the sleeping potion

"Wait you mean you spied on them" Kiba asked

"Only for a minute I was more worried about Naruto than Hinata" Kakashi said with a laugh

"But shouldn't we be going after them" Sasuke asked

"That would normally be the case but one we don't know where they went and two the Yondaime could have used the Hiraishin justu to instantly bring them to where they were going" Kakashi said as Sasuke frowned

"Hey brighten up we'll get him back I mean we got you back didn't we" Kakashi said

"Yeah but I'm worried that they might actually kill him instead of letting him off like they did to me" Sasuke said

"Yeah you're right I just hope that they won't put a kill on sight warning on him or have a public execution if they do" Kakashi said

"But if they have a public execution then there's a chance we can save him then" ten-ten said with hope in her voice

"Yes but then we would be missing ninja's" Kakashi said sadness clear in his voice

"We'll head back tomorrow and tell Tsunade what happened and figure out what happened" Kakashi said heading towards the entrance of the ruins the Konoha 12 took one last look back before following him

End of chapter

Like I said at the top I might not continue this but while I was writing this (typing actually) I come up with a idea for a fiction and I will put it up


	2. fiction challenge

hey everyone sorry but this isn't a new chapter infact it's a challenge to every naruto hana fiction writer but instead of a love paring it's that during the kyuubi attack she was put into acoma and woke up after naruto got back from the reterival mission and goes with naruto and jiraiya on the trainning trip but to tell naruto that she's his mother. i would write it but i just can think of a way to put it. so I DARE ANYONE WHO HAS THE GUTS TO WRITE IT TO WRIE IT OR ARE YOU ALL CHIKENS and if you E-mail me the name of the fic i'll put it on myu profile so GOOD LUCK WRITERS 


	3. author note

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	4. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
